The Sick Rock Star and the Brat
by Soul captain
Summary: In order to get close with Uchiha Sasuke the brat girl Sakura disguised herself as a fan who was about to die. She thought that she was clever because the plan had worked but things went out of control when she discovered something that she shouldn't.R&R.
1. They Met

In a place that seemed to be a secret office, four hooded figures gathered for a special meeting...

"Are we still waiting for someone? You guys might have invited someone to join"

"No, everyone is in and we like this thing to remain only within the four of us."

"Good, now let's start."

"The Agenda of the meeting, kindly state Member 321."

"Hai, Leader-sama! The agenda for today's meeting is 'how to get close with Uchiha Sasuke'."

"Yeah, that guy...suggestions, anyone?"

"I have! How about we arrange some party and invite him over?"

"That's boring."

"I totally agree with that."

"Uhm, how about we kidnap him?"

"That's troublesome, it would cause panic to his loads of fans."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Sigh.

"Hey, you haven't heard what's on my mind yet. Don't sigh like there's no hope."

"Okay, so what's your plan, forehead─I mean leader?"

**UCHIHA SASUKE PROFILE**

**Age:** 27

**Birthdate:** July 23

**Height:** 181cm

**Weight:** 160lbs

**Blood type:** AB

**Profession: **Actor, Singer-songwriter (Return to Innocence)

**Hobbies:** Aside from singing? No one knows...

**Weakness:** None, as of to date

**Preference:** women older for about 3-4 years than him

**What makes him different:** He's intimidating and he wears long sleeves even during summer.

**Assets: **His enigmatic handsome face.

"A dying girl?" he asked to check if his ears heard it right.

"Yes, her parents talked to me and asked if Return to Innocence, especially you, can pay her a visit. They said it's her last wish." Their self-proclaimed manager, a.k.a. Naruto explained.

"I'll think about it." He said nonchalantly before pressing the end call button of his phone. He was about to put his phone in his pocket when it rang.

"What?"

"C'mon Sasuke, this girl is dying. Can't you even grant a death wish?"

"I said I'll think about it, dobe."

"Hey, I'm your manager! Don't talk to me that way!"

"We don't need a manager, dobe!"

"Argh. Fine! You wouldn't even grant a death wish, what kind of person are you? What would your fans think of you─"

He turned off his phone and threw it outside his car.

He didn't give a damn of their fans' thoughts about them, he sings because he wanted to. He just stayed in this field because of two things─women and power. He stayed because he can get what he wanted in no sweat.

Anyway, he said he'd think about it, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to grant this girl's death wish.

"Miss Haruka, you have visitors."

They saw the girl and somehow they felt pity for her. She was completely bald due to the chemotherapy that she underwent. Because of Leukemia she was going to die young. Her time was near to end; anyone could see that just by merely looking at her. She looked so fragile while lying in that bed.

A smile graced her pale lips. "Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke smiled at her genuinely. "Hello, Haruka."

"And the rest of the band are here too!!" she said with her vibrant green eyes, despite of her illness, grew livelier after they greeted her.

"Yeah we're here to visit you. We heard you really loved our songs." Suigetsu, the bass guitarist, remarked because he knew that Sasuke might not speak again.

" Yeah, especially the song Sickness. Can you sing it for me? I want to hear it before I die."

She looked down to cover the sadness in her eyes as well as the tears that was starting to form. The scent of sadness filled the room.

"Sure, that's the reason they are here for. To perform just for you." All eyes were directed at the blonde man who just spoke.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Naruto our manager." Juugo, the drummer, answered her question.

"Yep, I am." Naruto said proudly.

"Oh, so you were the one my parents talked to yesterday?" Naruto nodded in response.

"Thank you very much for allowing them to visit me!!"

"Ah, there's no need for that..." the blonde said while scratching the back of his head.

_It's not his decision to make, _the band members aside from Sasuke thought.

_It's for him to make_, they thought referring to their lead guitarist and vocalist.

"Hn. What are we waiting for?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The girl blushed inwardly. _He was totally handsome._

"Though there'd be no other instruments aside from my voice...I'll make sure it would sound the same."

They were surprised by the way Sasuke talked. He was never this type of person. He never thought of others.

_Looking at this girl, I can see myself. She was trying to fight the sickness but she'd lost the battle even before it started. She was just like me. It's a pity she's going to die young._

"By the way, before we sing, how young are you?" The band members as well as Naruto were again surprised by his question. When did Sasuke care to know something about his fan?

The girl looked surprised by his question but she answered it quickly.

"I'm 28 years old." She said it with a smile but he heard it with a frown.

_How come she just looked like a teenage girl?_

_

* * *

A/N: I know there's a whole lot of grammatical error. Forgive me and spare me...hehehe just kidding if you see one just point it out to me okay. i haven't proofread this yet because my sister is bothering me but i will...I promise.  
_


	2. Her Plan, His Sickness

**Uchiha Itachi Profile**

**Age:** 32

**Birthdate:** June 9

**Height:** 185cm

**Weight:** 163lbs

**Blood Type:** AB

**Profession:** Scientist, Businessman

**Hobbies:** Aside from making chemical solutions...pestering his little brother

**Weakness:** None as of to date

**Preference:** Women younger than him but older than his brother

**What makes him different: **Sharing his women with his brother

**Assets:** He's perfect physique.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

In a room that somewhat looks like a lab and a library, the oldest of the Uchiha siblings were doing his research.

The room was divided into two zones, the left side was the part of the lab and the right side was the part of the library. On the part of the library, there was a single-seat study table that was loaded by a pile of books─old rusty books. The one on top was opened while the others were closed. It was written there:

**The Origin of the Virus**

The virus that runs on the Uchiha veins started with the founder of the clan─Uchiha Madara. He was a scientist. He was working on a certain medicine, that was planned to be a supplement that can make the immune system stronger, but the experiment didn't go well. He used himself as a test subject, at first the effects were those that he expected but the medicine had a side-effect. His eyesight became clearer, his body became stronger but he noticed that he wasn't able to full himself with any meal he took and each day that past he became hungrier and hungrier. He also noticed that his skin became itchy whenever it was exposed to sunlight. Then by accident, he wounded himself. He discovered that the food that he was looking for was human blood. Thus, he became a vampire and he passed the virus to his wife and to his children and then it continued to the next generation of the clan.

On the next page, the details about the sickness can be found. However, the page was covered with a piece of paper that somewhat looked like a schedule.

On the other side of the room, where the lab can be found Uchiha Itachi was busy doing his invention─the tablet that can erase unwanted, shocking and unbelievable memories of a person.

"I need to make more of this, my foolish brother as well as my cousins will be buying boxes of this because it's Saturday tomorrow, the feeding frenzy day of the Uchihas." He said with a smirk. This invention was really making him the richest Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How was it going?" a blonde girl asked to her friend over the phone.

"The maid said they were here." The pale bald girl answered.

"Really? I can't believe your plan worked." The blonde girl said in delight.

" Hah! Told you it'll work. This is how they do it on TV, and a popular actor like him wouldn't turn down a dying girl's request. Actors like him depend on their fans, you know." The bald girl proudly said.

"Che. Don't flatter yourself forehead girl. I wanna see how you looked like...I bet your forehead is wider now." The other girl taunted.

"Oh, shut up, pig!"

"Ease girl...Don't forget to kiss Sasuke-kun for me."

"You wish! He's all mine. After all, you already have that lazy bones." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't you call my boyfriend that way!!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

The girl on the other line would have said something but the other girl cut her off.

"Shh. Someone's coming."

The bald girl hid the phone under her pillow and immediately lied down. She put the covers below her chest and pretended that she was doing nothing. The door of her room opened and it showed her 'private nurse'. Behind the nurse were her expected guests.

"Miss Haruka, you have visitors." The nurse said before it allowed the guests to come into here room. The three members of the band 'Return to Innocence' were all present like what she expected. She inwardly smirked when she saw the look on their face. They pity her...too bad they pity her for nothing.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it...


	3. Bitten,Addicted

Haruno Sakura Profile

A.K.A: Miss Haruka

**Age:** 28

**Birthdate:** March 28

**Height:** 165cm

**Weight:** 110lbs

**Bloodtype:** O

**Profession:** Businesswoman

**Hobbies:** Having fun

**What makes her different:** What she wants she gets.

**Weakness:** As of to date...Uchiha Sasuke

**Preference:** Guys who are aloof

**Assets:** Her vibrant innocent eyes

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"I'm 28 years old." She said it with a smile but he heard it with a frown.

_How come she just looked like a teenage girl?_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Excuse me, Miss..." a maid who entered the room said to the girl "The audio room is ready." The maid gave a polite bow to her mistress before leaving the room when she was dismissed.

"Miss Midori," Haruka turned her gaze to the private nurse beside them. The nurse understood what she meant and immediately came to her side and assisted her to her wheelchair beside her bed.

"I have prepared for your visit. Uchiha-san, although your voice really sounds great, I prefer to hear the song performed live with instruments." She said to them when she was already sitting on her wheelchair.

Sasuke was a bit displeased of what she said. She made him appear like a selfish vocalist before his band mates. So while she was looking at him, he tried his best not to frown. And it wasn't that easy to do especially if he can see the smirk on Naruto's face from the corner of his eyes.

"Well then, let's go." He said nonchalantly.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The Audio Room was big and spacious. It resembles a mini-theater that can accommodate at least thirty persons. It was filled of stuffs related to sounds and on the center of it was the stage waiting for them together with the instruments they would play.

Still a little bit annoyed because of Haruka's remark a while ago, Sasuke immediately went to his place behind the microphone and grabbed the electric guitar. His band mates mimicked what he'd done. Suigetsu took the electric bass guitar while Juugo took his place behind the drums and got hold of the drumsticks. Their audience also took her seat (her nurse too).

He began strumming the guitar and the lights got dimmed except for the light focused on them. The rock star side of him had emerged. The guitar riff raff was soon followed by heavy drum rolls.

_Deep down my soul something's eating me_

_Destroying the ruins of my sanity_

_I see myself decaying, fading away_

_Falling into pits of uncertainty _

_Around me there's nothing else to see_

_There's only the weakness_

_There's only the sickness _

_It's only me..._

_Chorus:_

_I don't know myself anymore_

_The venom had poisoned me_

_Made me so confused_

_Killed the human inside this body_

_Stuck up in the middle of darkness_

_All you can find is loneliness_

_All you can find is hollowness_

_Empty mind, empty soul_

_Makes me to crave for more_

_Surrounded by nothingness_

_There's only the darkness_

_Infected with sickness_

_This wicked me..._

_Chorus:_

_I don't know myself anymore_

_The venom had poisoned me_

_Made me so confused_

_Killed the human inside this body_

_Someone! Reach my hand!_

_Grab me up! Drag me!_

_Someone pulled my feet_

_Grabbed me down, held me_

_Chorus 2x_

_The venom had poisoned me_

_Made my mind so confused_

_Urged me to kill somebody..._

The girl enjoyed the song very much that she tried to stand up to give them a standing ovation but she was too weak to support her body.

Everyone, including the girl, was surprised because before she reaches the cold floor Uchiha Sasuke caught her in his arms (his behavior surprised his band mates). Well, Sasuke wasn't that far from her but still what he just did was way too fast for a normal person to do. However, no one witnessed how he did that because their eyes were set at Haruka.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't do things that your body can't." He lectured.

"I'm sorry..." She managed to say before she fainted.

'Crap.' He muttered to himself. Looks like he had no other choice but to carry her to her room. What a nuisance! Oh well, he'd be nice to her because she was sick.

The nurse guided them to her room. He inwardly cursed because she wasn't letting go of him when he was placing her to her bed. The nurse was looking at him as if trying to see if he would pry her hands off him. If he didn't know that this girl was sick he would think that this was just a trick to get close to him.

"I suggest Uchiha-san that you just stay there with her." The nurse bravely said though she added "...well, that's only if you wanted to."

'Yeah right.' He grumbled to himself. Situations like this were his reason why he was so aloof towards people. If he would be friendly to them they would never let him out of their sight. Like what this girl was doing. He shot a side glance to his band mates, they all looked worried.

He sighed before he sat on the bed with the girl lying on his lap who was still gripping his sleeves. The nurse was intimidated by his presence and was having second thoughts whether to do her job. "Go on, check her up. You'll kill your patient if you are like that." The nurse flinched because he just suddenly spoke but after composing herself again she performed her job and looked over Haruka's condition.

"Shouldn't you call a doctor?" he inquired.

"No need, it's just because of stress."

"Yeah, our music isn't good for sick people." Suigetsu said.

"I agree." Naruto added.

"Well, we were ordered to give all the things that she requests and hearing your song is one of those." The nurse explained. "I'm only here to check on her but we can certainly do nothing about her."

After several hours Haruka was still sleeping and still gripping his sleeves tightly. The nurse left the room for who knows what reason while his band mates also left him because it seemed that girl wouldn't wake up for hours. So he was left alone with her. Big problem.

His throat went dry because he can clearly hear the sound of her pulse and he hasn't taken up any food yet. It was getting late. He needed to get away from her before he does something stupid. He would never drink a sick woman's blood.

He gulped because the hunger was getting worst. His eyes were wandering on her pale slender neck and he could feel his fangs getting longer. Not even in his worst nightmare that he would drink her blood. He remembered what his brother said "Sick people's blood were like spoiled foods." How Itachi knew that, he never bothered to asked. He was a scientist anyway.

He could just simply walked away and left her but what he didn't understand was why he was staying here in her bed with her. He never cared before; he just agreed to visit her because he was like her. They were both sick, however, his sickness was worse than her.

He licked his lips. 'Where the hell is that nurse?' She could do for dinner at least she wasn't sick. He couldn't Haruka's blood, he wasn't that desperate and he wasn't that cruel. If he would drink her blood, it was like he killed her. It wasn't that he cared for her but it was because he understood the feeling of being ill.

Then the idea hit him. He didn't know why that idea entered his mind but it sounded so fun to execute. He would save her from her sickness through another illness.

He licked his lips while he was looking at her beautiful neck. He brought down his head and dug his fangs in her pale flesh.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was hard to remain her eyes shut while he was biting her neck and sucking her blood. She couldn't believe what was happening. _'Oh my God, He's a vampire!'_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

He couldn't help but frown. Her blood didn't taste like what he expected to be. In fact it was the most delicious blood he tasted. It was so addicting that he wanted to suck it all. He felt her grip on him becoming loose until her hands completely let go off him.

"Oh my!" he heard someone gasped. He wasn't surprised to see the nurse standing before the door. He smirked. Her blood tasted that good that he failed to hear the door open and close. He gently placed her down on the bed. She needed to regenerate; he would finish turning her after he finished taking care of this interruption.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it...


	4. Euphoria

The terrified nurse tried to open the door and escape him but she failed to do so because he had her pinned between his arms and against the closed door.

"Please don't kill me..." she pleaded while turning away her head from him, however, she was exposing her neck before his eyes. He smirked. Was she really pleading for her life or was she giving him a hint to bite her neck?

"Don't worry. Your blood doesn't interest me anymore." He said coldly "But I need to make sure that you won't squeal out anything you saw."

"I won't, I promised!"

"Your words weren't enough." He reached something from his pocket and the nurse's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Don't worry it's not a poison." her mouth was slightly open so he grabbed the opportunity and forced the capsule into her mouth.

"Swallow it or I'll kill you." His words were dripping with menace that the nurse just did what he said. After a couple of minutes the fear in the nurse's eyes faded away. He let go off her before she regained herself.

"Is there something wrong in here?" she asked like she saw nothing shocking at all.

When he just stared at her, she grew uneasy and left the room.

"You can open your eyes now, Miss Haruka." He turned around only to see the woman not so frightened at all. The look on her face resembled that of someone who discovered a big secret that would be fun to share with friends.

"So my idol is a vampire?" she tried to sound weak and afraid.

"You weren't sick, were you?" A playful smile formed in the corner of her lips as if saying yes.

"Hn. you..."He said with authority while pointing a finger at her.

"...are coming with me."

"What?" she couldn't believe what he said.

"What do you mean that I'm coming with you?"

He didn't reply instead he carried her and threw her over his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go!" she pounded her fist on his back but he ignored her.

"The cameras can see you...you can't abduct me." With that said he let her down. A sigh of relief escaped her lips but she gasped when she saw what he did. He destroyed the surveillance camera in her room.

"How did you...?" was all that she said because he grabbed her again. He walked towards the balcony that was opened while dragging her like a sack of rice. She didn't have a time to scream when he suddenly jumped out of the balcony that was almost fifty feet high.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked after they landed safely with her heart still pounding hard. She swore she had never been afraid in her entire life until he jumped from that balcony while carrying her.

"Just shut up and see." He said and then they got into his car that was park in their garage. She cursed when the guard didn't check his car when he drove out of her house.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o**

"Oh, what do we have here?" His older brother who happened to be in his house asked.

"What are you doing─" he didn't have the chance to finished what he was going to say.

"I'm Haruka, your brother, if I'm not mistaken, kidnapped me." The woman spoke after she managed to get down and free of Sasuke's clutches.

Itachi almost arched an eyebrow. Sasuke never did something like this before and this girl didn't look like that of Sasuke's preference not to mention that she's bald and looked like dying. Could it be that she was his _euphoria_?

He shot a questioning look at Sasuke and the stare that his brother gave him confirmed the answer.

"I thought you like older women...she appears like a teenage girl to me."

"She's 28; she's actually a year older than me." He said but they heard the sound of someone clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, but I'm just four months older than you...and if I read your profile correctly you prefer women three to four years older than you are."

"She seemed to be unafraid of you...Otooto"

"Yes she is, but she'll learn to surrender to her master later on." He said in a very assured tone.

"Hey , wait a second! What are you talking about?" she asked furiously. She hated the way they talked about her, like she was not with them.

"She's being a nuisance...shut her up." The older one said.

"Don't order me around." He said but he did shut her up by putting pressure on the back of her neck.

He caught her body and carried her but this time he carried her like how a groom would carry his bride.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Itachi mocked him.

"Shut up, cancel my order. I won't need those capsules tomorrow." He went towards the stairs to bring her to his room.

"I doubt if she could sate your thirst." His brother said with a smirk on his lips.

'_It's too early for you to conclude that she is your euphoria.'_ He added silently.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o**

He gently laid her in his bed. It was only then that he had a good view of her face. She was pretty even though she shaved all her hair for the sake of making him believe that she was really sick. She even put an effort on the cosmetics that she applied on her skin to make it look so pale. But still she was really beautiful..._Why am I saying things like these to myself? The reason I brought her here is her blood, nothing else. She is my euphoria._

_The members of our clan were all infected by the virus accidentally made by our clan founder, Uchiha Madara. The virus was supposed to be a certain medicine made to improve and boost a person's immune system. However, something went wrong during the experiment. Uchiha Madara tested the drug to him and got the effects that he expected. The drug he made caused the cells to mutate and enhanced its functions resulting to superhuman-like abilities. It also prolonged his life for almost two centuries. However, he hasn't aged after he reached forty but he also became sterile after he arrived at the age of thirty-five. But the worst side effect of the drug was the uncontrollable thirst for blood. He passed the disease to his wife then to his son and eventually to us._

_Later on we discovered that we can only drink blood from the opposite sex. It must have been a coincidence but we always drank blood from opposite sex though we still didn't know that we might be put in danger if we suck blood from same sex during that time. We only came to know about that when a female clan member drank blood from a female host. She became insane and eventually she died. No one among the clan knew the reason behind that, not even my brother._

_On the other hand there were those persons that we called euphoria. They are those people who had the most delicious blood that a vampire had tasted. Once a vampire tasted his euphoria no other blood would arouse his appetite. Usually euphorias were turned to vampires to make them stronger so they could sate their masters' thirst as long as they live._

_And I think I found mine..._

_

* * *

A/N: read and review  
_


	5. Turned

_Boys were made to please me...My mom often said this. Maybe because I hear this too often that this also became my motto. My mom was a female Casanova. After dad left her for a younger girl she went on rampage and showed him that she can have all men with just a gesture of her hand. I grew up seeing all her deeds. I grew up thinking it was okay...to play with the emotions of boys._

_However, I wasn't like my mother who just picked boys of all kinds. My preference was those men who seemed to loathe women. Those types who seemed to be so full of themselves like they never needed and used women in their life, those were what I like._

_My first victim was the resident genius of our class. Cool, and so full of himself, he was the crush of the whole class saved for me, the spoiled brat. I was thinking to myself that seeing him lost himself because of a girl would be so fun, so I made a plan to lure him._

_I put up a show and pretended to be interested in studying. He was so easy to deceive in contrast with his genius reputation. So one time while I was 'studying' he came over me and asked me out. I gladly accepted his offer and drew him closer to me but when he was really drawn to me I turned him down. His reaction was priceless, I wanted to laugh out loud but of course I controlled myself._

_That was my modus operandi...that was how I operate. I lured them to me and eventually I let them down before they could ever lay a finger on me. Like mother, like daughter...we were both a bitch, we both hate men and we were here to make them suffer._

_I know that I was living in a dangerous field; my mother was killed by one of her previous victims and it wasn't only once that I was attacked but then they never got the chance to even put a scratch on me. I was surrounded by well-trained bodyguards which my mother failed to hire, so I wasn't afraid._

_Then I came to meet girls who didn't despise my deeds although they didn't support I either, so we formed a group and I was the leader. There were four of us. The two was just there thinking that the group was just for fun but one member, my best friend─Yamanaka Ino, knew that I took things seriously. The suggestions that they gave, I really did them, but of course they didn't know what I was doing._

_At present, it was my own idea that I was doing. I got it from TV, actors and celebrities just couldn't say no to a dying fan's request. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them. I thought he was different. Oh well, he really was. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There was no trace that he had bitten her neck, it healed liked how it should be. Their mouth fluid can heal wounds so whenever they bite someone's neck the wound quickly heals and closes.

He lifted her head and put it on his lap. Being this close to her made him even thirstier. The taste of her blood was still lingering in his mouth and he wanted to have some more. He bent down and bit her neck.

Her eyes fluttered open and he felt that she gripped in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Eating..." he murmured in her ears after withdrawing his fangs from her flesh. "You are getting what you wanted..." he whispered before his mouth left her neck and trailed off to her lips.

'What the hell?' she asked to herself. He shouldn't get this close to her. Why does it seem that she was the one being manipulated?

She turned her head to the other side but Sasuke held her chin and tilted it to face him. He pulled back with a smug look on his face, she couldn't help but to look at his fangs that was very noticeable at the moment.

"They said female blood tastes best when they are at peak of ecstasy and I agree with that." He leaned down again and murmured to her ears "I wonder if your blood could be much tastier than how it tastes at this moment..."He looked at her eyes and said "I'm going to turn you and you'll be my obedient servant."

_You'll die if you're not going to be like me...you need my body's ability to cope up with my demands. _

He bit his wrist and let the blood pour out. "Drink my blood..." he wasn't really asking her, he was commanding her and when it seemed that she wouldn't comply because she had her mouth tightly shut, he suck his own blood. She was confused because of what he did; she thought that he'd probably changed his mind so her lips slightly parted. And that was the opportunity he was waiting for.

He leaned down and kissed her mouth. She was shock not because of the sudden kiss but because of the metallic tang that she tasted. He didn't suck his blood to drink it himself; he sucked it to transfer it to her through this. They were lip locked for a moment before he freed her lips after making sure that she wouldn't spit it out.

Jeez...she wanted to cry. She was delighted at first to discover that he was a vampire. It would be fun to spread the word and destroy him but what happened was otherwise.

"Now you are really sick..." He smirked at her.

All of a sudden she felt something very painful inside her. She writhed in pain. It was like she was being stretch and shredded to pieces. It lasted for minutes but to her it seemed eternity. She wanted to scream for help...she wanted Sasuke to help her but he was just staring at her.

Then it was gone...like a bubble that burst in thin air.

She blinked her eyes...her vision was unbelievably clear. She could see even the particles of dust that was previously invisible to her. Her ears could hear even the beating of his heart that was inaudible before and she could smell his blood. And most of all she was incredibly thirsty. Her eyes landed on his neck and a seductive smile crossed her lips.

She rose to his level and drew her head close to his neck but he pulled away.

"Not so fast, my servant. Master's welfare should be taken care off first..." His hand enclosed her waist and pulled her closed to him.

"I like you better with this..." he said before tucking away her hair that grew long when he turned her. "...but it's annoying." He said after finally putting all of her hair away from her neck, he then took a refreshing bite.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for those who read and specially for those who put an effort to review. this would be a long story so I hope it didn't bore you guys...Oh, by the way, I'll update my other stories soon.**


	6. Confirmed

Sakura was lying very still on Sasuke's bed. Her newly grown hair was scattered like a piece of cloth beneath her head. Her eyes could have already carved a pair of holes on the ceiling if it was possible.

She recalled everything that happened during this day. At first she had everything under control, but with one swift of his hand she had lost the grip on everything.

She wasn't the type of person who believed in existence of vampires but she wasn't also the type of person to be terrified by them. So when she discovered that Sasuke was in fact a vampire she wasn't actually afraid that he might bite her neck and suck all of her blood. She thought of it cool and she doubt that someone aside from members of the Uchiha clan knew about this. But when he sucked her blood she felt a little bit of fear...fear that he might kill her just like what vampires on movies do, however what he did is worst. He infected her with this sickness and now she couldn't contain the thirst anymore. She wanted blood...she didn't care who's blood was, it all she cared about was that she had to drink someone's blood so this damn thirst would leave her.

She rose the way a vampire rose from his coffin when he was going to hunt for food.

Sasuke didn't give her even a drop of his blood. He left for a band rehearsal and a taping when it was her turn to drink.

'Damn that manager.'

She remembered the way he addressed her '_Servant'._

"Servant your ass." She muttered with clenched fists. Haruno Sakura will never be a servant.

She gulped. The thirst was becoming worst for every second that pass.

'I need to get out of here. I'm gonna die of dehydration if I stay here.' Looking around for a possible exit her eyes landed on the balcony. The doors weren't locked. It was evident because the wind was blowing against the heavy curtain.

'You are an idiot if you think that I will be an obedient servant.' She wrote in a piece of paper she found before she went to the balcony.

Hope left her when she saw how high the balcony was but then she remembered that she wasn't an ordinary human anymore. It was time to test her new abilities. If Sasuke could jump from this height then other vampires could also do that and she was a vampire now.

So with her playful smile plastered on her face she jumped and safely landed. It felt like she had only jumped a few inches above the ground.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

From his house adjacent to Sasuke's, Itachi saw that his brother's euphoria was escaping.

'Should I tell this to my little brother?'

'Rather not...that would be a waste of time. After all she would be back begging on her knees to drink her master's blood. That is if she's the real one'

He wondered if Sasuke already told her about the rule of drinking blood of the same sex. Well he hoped so, because if he didn't that would be a problem.

He looked at her retreating back. Seriously, did she intend to get out of the Uchiha compound on foot? Well, he might give her a ride...to make the situation more interesting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She looked at the endless road before her. So, this was the huge Uchiha compound where the rich and famous, not to mention vampire, members of the Uchiha clan lived. Now, that it entered her mind she wondered if all of the clan were vampires or was it only Sasuke. If it was only Sasuke did the rest of the clan knew about his situation? She was thinking about that when she heard a honking of car. She grew nervous. Has she been discovered?

She dashed like a fugitive (well, she really was a fugitive) but no matter how much speed she gained the sports car still outran her.

She glared at the window of the car that was currently lowering, revealing who was the driver. She was expecting it to be Sasuke that he had only tricked her when he said that he was going to his superstar related matters.

But a frown evolved on her slightly wide forehead when she saw the face of the driver.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hop in." he said gesturing the other seat beside him.

"Why should I?" she asked sensing something odd about this.

"Woman, you wanted to escape weren't you?" there's a hint of annoyance in his voice. _Uchihas have problems with their attitudes,_ she said to herself.

"Yeah, so?" she blurted out while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the only way to get out of here without dying because of over fatigue was riding a vehicle. Now, hop in or I'll tell my brother─" he didn't need to finish his words because she was already in the car.

_I should've said that earlier, _he thought before speeding off the car.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked after minutes of silence.

He noticed that she was shaking but not from the coldness of the night (A/N: he retracted the roof of his car).He could tell that it was because of hunger. She looked at him when he pulled over to side of the road but he didn't bother to tell her why he'd stopped.

With a smile only shown to himself, he slyly wounded his hand when he got his phone (he really brought a sharp blade with him to execute his plan).

As expected she reacted at the smell of the scent. If she was really his brother's euphoria her thirst wouldn't be sated if she drunk his blood.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he pulled out his wounded hand and waved it in front of her. "Take a bite." Those were unspoken because she grabbed his hand by the time he showed it to her.

He eyed her while she was biting his hand. It seemed that she was enjoying his blood. He counted from one to ten. It took ten seconds before the taste of blood would register for a human who was turned during her first bite. He knew that Sasuke hadn't given her a piece of him yet. That was what he usually did whenever he suspected that a girl was his euphoria. Sasuke always let those girls have a taste of his blood first. He was a scientist after all, and these were only an experiment to him. Up to this date none have been disgusted of the taste of his blood, a thing that a vampire's euphoria wouldn't do. Euphoria can drink other person's or other vampire's blood but she will never like the taste. The only blood that a euphoria could take was the blood of her master.

_Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...let's see if you are the one._

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from his hand and spat his blood. He winced because the blood stained the seats. Finally, he said to himself.

"Your blood is disgusting." She said (he was a little bit insulted) with the look of disgust on her face.

"It was like a spoiled milk─" he cut her off before she could insult him anymore.

"That was because..." he started the engine of his car "...you are my brother's euphoria." He explained everything to her while they were traveling.

"Currently, I was developing a cure for this sickness." He said when they were finally at the front gate of the Uchiha Compound.

"Why? I think your sickness is cool." She asked while hopping off the car.

"Tell me? When does being sick became cool?" he answered back before he closed the roof of his car and sped off.

"Che. It'd be cool of you lent me your phone." She snorted before deciding to call a cab; at least he dropped her where plenty of cabs went by.

The cab driver looked at her attire. It was only then that she realized that she was wearing a thin-fabric dress.

She cleared her throat "To Hokage Village, Haruno Residence." After hearing these words the driver seemed to be frightened and just did his job. The self-centered Haruno Sakura had returned.

"By the way, driver do you happen to have a phone? I need to call somebody." The driver handed her his phone without looking at her.

She dialed Ino's number "Hey, pig..." she waited her to finished saying her counter remark (forehead girl!) "...execute the second step of our plan." She returned the phone after hearing Ino's response.

She looked outside the window...she needed to change her wardrobe. She sighed....soon she'd be going back to Sasuke because he was the only one that she could eat.

A/N: I have a feeling that you guys are getting bored of my story...tell me if you are bored and I'll delete this stuff. So please send me some reviews or this will be discontinued....Thanks to naru-vampire for being very supportive as well as those other reviewers and of course to those who favorited my fic you guys are the only ones that keep me going....(I'm in my dramatic begging mode.)


End file.
